


When the Phone Rang

by Airelav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在James和Lily躲藏在高錐客山谷時，突然接到了一通神秘的通話。黑暗在不知不覺中已張開爪牙伸入了他們周圍</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Phone Rang

電話鈴聲響起時，James花了足足三十秒才反應過來。  
起先他以為那是來自窗外的聲音，隨後他想起來他們居住的是高錐客山谷附近除了他們根本沒有其他可能會有電話鈴聲響起的可能。他再來想到可能是不知道哪裡來的魔法惡作劇，他以前和Sirius玩過一次，還在葛萊分多的就學時期，那時候他們樂於把別人的鬧鐘改成電話鈴響的聲音，每當其他從未聽過電話鈴響的純種魔法子弟被嚇得跳起來四處張望的樣子，每每都能讓他們兩個樂上好久。  
電話鈴響再度響起，James一個箭步迅速接了起來。  
「這個電話真的有效嗎？」那頭沒有招呼就先傳來了抱怨。  
「是的你沒打錯電話，這裡就是你要找到的那個人。」James忍不住微笑，儘管電話那頭看不見他的神情。  
「太好了，我沒打錯，八百年沒用過這玩意兒了，差點以為我們還是五年級那時候的小鬼頭。你在做什麼？」那頭的Sirius問道。  
James為他們之間數十年如一日的默契再次微笑起來。「還能在幹什麼，當然是哀怨地當我的家庭主夫，躲在高錐客山谷裡無所事事，同時看住我親愛的莉莉，不要在一時情緒低落之下把我們唯一的廚房給燒個精光，天知道維修廚房的咒語該怎麼使。」James故作誇張地抱怨。  
「行行，我知道你的日子一點也不好過，但別告訴我太多細節，單身的人承受不了這麼居家風的對話模式，你知道，我有時候還是很難習慣你已經結婚了。」那頭Sirius的語氣忽然變得有些嚴肅。  
「怎麼說，像是你很懷念那些個幫我代收情書的日子麼，Padfoot。」James憶起從前，不由得喊起了與對方之間的秘密稱呼。  
「說的好像你才是那個萬人迷似的，Prongs，要知道當年情人節時我收的巧克力數量差不多是你的十倍好麼。我承認學生會男主席和魁地奇隊長是有些讓人著迷的地方，但你也不能因此曲解事實，這樣著實不太厚道。」  
「但你不能否認，我的結婚請帖發出去時讓很多霍格華茲的女學生們受到了前所未有的失戀的打擊。」  
「是是，但那是因為我同時公告我暫時沒有意願和任何人交往，我有時候會懷疑自己那時候做錯了決定。」  
James哈哈大笑。「那是因為你永遠定不下來，Padfoot，任何人都改變不了你。」  
「是啊，不過我現在倒是非得維持好上一段時間的低調行事不可了，外頭可是有更『危險迷人』的傢伙們在街上打聽我的消息。」Sirius不以為然的說。「要是那些女孩子知道了我單身背後的真正原因，不知道會是失望還是覺得鬆了口氣。」  
「你現在藏身的地方安全吧？」James不理會對方的玩笑話，逕自一針見血地指向關鍵。  
「還差強人意。」那頭Sirius的口氣有些意興闌珊，James不知道對方是累了，還是真的此刻的狀態真能讓人稍微放鬆到如此程度。「除了我還剩下三個星期的乾糧和飲用水，再接下來如果他們還不換個地方搜索，我可能真要靠啃老鼠乾維生了。」對方語末還補了個尷尬至極的乾笑。James倒是一點都笑不出來。  
「已經到了這種程度了？！你還打電話過來不怕被他們發現你的藏身之處？」James再也掩飾不了他的擔心，焦急的情緒從他的態度流洩而出。  
話筒那頭Sirius好像笑了下，他再度開口前稍微有一小段停頓。「你安逸的日子過多了吧，Prongs，你什麼時候見過那幫食死人混蛋曉得從實體線路竊聽的？再說了，那幫傢伙個個都是純種渾帳，等他們想得到我倆會用這種麻瓜方式互相聯繫，不知道要幾百年之後了。我說你大可放下這個心。」  
「Sirius，」James突然語塞，他不曉得該先穿越線路到另一頭痛罵那個張狂的渾蛋要他好好留心自個的安危，還是應該教訓那個把自己最好的兄弟拖下這攤混水的自己。  
「我－－」James不知該從何說起。  
「James Fucking Potter，我打來可不是為了讓你開始自責或者說些無聊話的。」Sirius乾脆打斷了James的後話。「我知道你擔心我的安危，也知道你並不情願把我拖下這攤混水，一切都是那群黑衣渾蛋帶頭的錯好麼，省下你的歉意好好留住你的小命和照顧莉莉和第二任的James，他們需要你，這就是我的希望。」Sirius正經八百的說完，隨及在電話那頭好像咳了一聲還是怎麼地。「行了，你一定要讓我說出這些噁心話麼，你知道我的，我是絕對不會答應自己無法承諾的事，既然我答應了我就會做到最好。」  
「謝了，Padfoot。」James忍不住還是說出了他知道對方並不想聽的話。「照顧好你自己，這是我的底線。」  
「是是，知道了。」那頭的Sirius好像還說了什麼，可惜聲音太輕，James沒有聽見。  
正當James還想向對方叮囑些什麼就聽見另一端話筒已經掛上的聲響。

 

James嘆了口氣。他移動到廚房，看見莉莉－－他親愛的未婚妻－－紮起了豔紅長髮，略微顯得圓潤的腹部不但沒有讓她減損任何一分美麗，反而更添了許多形容不出的風韻魅力。James放輕腳步移動到她身後，她正微微彎著身子，兩隻戴著橡膠手套的雙手探進充滿肥皂泡沫的水糟中清洗午餐過後的杯盤狼藉。James輕輕擁住她，把腦袋擱在她纖細的肩膀上倚著，一句話也沒說。莉莉由著身後的James攬著她的腰，她體貼地沒有發出任何疑問，繼續進行手上的工作。  
「為什麼不用魔法處理就好？」沒過一會兒James開了口。  
「我發現親自動手做事反而更能讓人安靜下來，好好思考一下，比魔法還要神奇。」莉莉說。「是Sirius？」  
「嗯，也只有他會想到用這種方法和我們聯絡。」  
「他還好嗎？他從來不主動與我們聯繫，他是出了什麼事麼？」莉莉回過頭，不掩飾她綠眸裡的擔憂之情。  
James安撫地向她一笑，稍微移動腦袋好和她正對著視線。「他很好，應該說只要他在必須生啃老鼠乾以前能找到新的根據地，或者那幫傢伙想要放假了能夠輕鬆點搜查，我想他會過得還不錯的。」他不由自主地向好友誇張的行徑看齊。  
莉莉朝她還保有童心的丈夫不置可否的瞪了他一眼。「說真的，他打來說了些什麼，他可是當年霍格華茲的惡作劇天王，沒道理只是得吃老鼠乾這種小事他會特地找了隱藏線路來聯絡我們，他知道這其中的風險。」  
James垂下視線，手掌心輕輕撫上莉莉的腹部，可以感受到另一條小生命正隔著一層肌膚傳來心跳。此時他突然非常希望Sirius也能在這裡，和他們共享這間稍嫌擠了點的附設廚房，他一定會擅自打開冰箱，扭開啤酒罐，自行打開桌上的餅乾鐵盒，撿出他最喜歡的巧克力口味扔進嘴裡然後大笑。James幾乎可以看見那個畫面，不是因為他曾經看見過，而是他一次又一次這麼想像，在心裡想著自己終究是拖累了這個老朋友。  
「我不覺得他稱得上好，莉莉。」James坦承。「即使他努力在電話中讓自己聽起來好像很好，還有開玩笑的餘裕，但他那點小把戲可以瞞得了別人，卻瞞不過我。曾經與他棋逢敵手的惡作劇最佳拍檔，偉大的James Potter。」他笑容空洞地乾笑了兩下。莉莉顯然並不領情，皺起眉頭好像要說些什麼。  
James立即接下去不讓她有開口的時間。「我想念他，莉莉，我想念那個憤世嫉俗，身為純血巫師卻痛恨那些因為己身的利益而迫害他人的純血同類，你會驚訝他能夠有多憤怒。我想念那個我和他兩個人剛畢業那段無所事事的時光，真的，你常說那時候的我簡直就是巫師界的遊民，但我真的想念那時候。那時候我還住在他的公寓，你會驚訝一個人可以這麼不會打理自己的房子，不會處理自己的三餐，如果沒有我他很可能會餓死了。」  
莉莉轉過來面對自己的丈夫。她專注地陪他沉浸在回憶之中。  
「那個時候雷古勒斯去世的消息剛傳來，他那個久久沒有聯絡的弟弟居然就這麼死了，他整個人都崩潰了，他因為我在所以裝得好像沒事的樣子，但我知道他再也無法繼續埾持下去。那段時間他非但沒有把自己關在家裡，反而他幾乎不回家，他花上大把時間在外頭逗留，他對遇上的每一個食死人下惡咒，我從未見過他那個樣子，我不敢離開他身邊，深怕下一個中了惡咒倒下的就會是他自己。」James回憶起那段時間仍然打了個寒顫。  
「從那個時候開始，我就告訴自己我要同對待自己的親兄弟般待他，他是需要在世上有一點牽掛的那種人，否則他會失去自我。我見過他那種樣子，我不想再看見他變成那個模樣。」  
「他不會的，James，他不會的。」莉莉重複安慰自己的丈夫。  
「我卻讓他陷入了怎樣一個困境之中。」James捂住自己的臉孔。「梅林啊。」  
「他現在是安全的，James，你要相信他。」  
「我知道。」James稍微冷靜下來，他看著自己的妻子臉上彌漫著擔憂與恐懼。「對不起，我讓你擔心了。」  
莉莉搖搖頭。  
「我知道他很不好，他在假裝自己很好，就跟那個時候一模一樣。他現在只能孤軍奮戰了，外面有一群食死人軍隊在找他，憑他的能力大可跳出去和他們決鬥，而不是像個懦夫躲在某個別人找不到的地方，等待時間過去。而這一切都是為了我。」James看見莉莉想要說些什麼，又立即更正。「我們。」  
「是我讓他陷到這般境地的。」James像是自首般道出了自身的罪名。  
「別這樣，James，一切都是不得已中的選擇，不是你的錯，也不是他的，這不能怪罪任何人。」莉莉擔憂的望著自己的丈夫。「他不會希望看到你責怪自己的。」  
「我希望能拯救他，我不想像這樣躲起來，莉莉，保密人的約定太殘酷了。」  
「我懂，超這已經是最後的辦法了。Sirius也知道這點，所以他情願站出來當我們的保密人。他希望能保護我們，James，還有我肚子裡未出生的小Harry。」莉莉思及此，輕輕拉過James的手覆到自己的肚皮上，期望另一條小生命能夠令他回憶起些許溫暖。  
「Sirius可是小Harry的教父呢，教父保護教子是天經地義的事。」莉莉朝她的丈夫露出一個微笑，這多少平撫了他此刻低落的情緒。  
「是啊，他還跟我說，等Harry出生，他要第一個教會他Sirius怎麼唸。」  
莉莉大笑起來，她搖了搖頭，又滿懷著情緒低頭凝視自個鼓起的肚皮。「他可真是會強人所難啊，不是麼，Harry？」她輕輕撫摸肚皮。

 

James再次聽到電話鈴響卻是沒有多久後的事。這次發生在半夜，他匆匆下床，接起電話，看了眼遠方房間內的莉莉似乎沒有被這點響動給吵醒。他接起來電話那頭沒有聲音，他遲疑了下，卻也沒有馬上掛掉。  
「Si？」James過了一會才出聲詢問。  
「是我。」那頭不久傳來令人安心的確認聲。  
Sirius在那之後久久沒有說話，James不由得開始想像電話那頭是什麼樣的情況絆住了他無話不說的好友。會是食死人已經衝進了他的藏身處，他打來給自己說上最後的告別？不可能，他不是這麼愚蠢的人，他絕不會在臨死關頭還打出這通電話，留下顯而易見的証據讓那幫人知道自己在哪裡。還是他傷得很重，重到他需要找人求援，可是他不知道還能夠找誰，於是最後打來向自己求助？ James立即否定了這個不好的念頭，他卻抑制不住因而開始猛烈跳重的心臟。  
「你受傷了？還是遇到什麼事了，你得告訴我你那邊發生了什麼，不然我不知道該怎麼幫助你？！」James一時忘記時間尚在深夜，不由自主提高了聲音。  
「行行，我沒事，目前沒什麼大礙。」電話那頭Sirius的聲音沉重而疲憊，James恨不得立刻換影移形到他身邊，查看對方的實際情況如何，焦急的待在電話這頭用話語確認實在不是他的作風。「只是有件事必須告訴你。」  
James不打算這麼輕易放過對方。「別試圖瞞我，我們都知道你有多好強，常不把一點小傷看在眼裡，但你得知道，現在的情勢不比從前，如果你真的傷重了，我沒有辦法立刻跑到你身邊幫你一把。」  
「別擔心了，老伙計，我暫時還死不了的，我有件更重要的事需要和你商量。」  
James心下一沉，他從未聽過Sirius這麼嚴肅的語調，即使在他生命交關時他也仍然那一派不把任何事放在眼裡的態度，此刻他這麼慎重其事的冒著外頭越來越高的危險情勢和自己聯繫，到底會是什麼樣的事情。  
「我們之中出了叛徒，Prongs。」  
James頓時渾身冰涼。  
「你是什麼意思，我聽不懂。」  
「字面上的意思，有人把我是你的保密人的事情說了出去，而且他似乎知道我的藏身地方，所以我最近才不斷變換住所，我以為是鳳凰會那邊的人，但經過幾次猜測，可能並不僅於此。」  
「你的意思是－－」James張了張嘴，他無法完成後面的句子。他知道有些事一旦說出口就再也不會是從前那個樣子了。即使現狀如此，如果可能的話他還是希望能夠保有他僅剩的那些舊日美好時光。  
「別天真了，你懂我要說的，我們之中有人已經投身向黑暗勢力，不知道是從什麼時候開始的，但可以知道的是已經有段時日了，這個人知道我們的一切，必定是非常親近的人，想來你和我沒有瘋到會出賣我們自個，剩下的人選，你該知道兩根手指就能數完了。」  
James不是沒有想過這個可能，如果有人問他他絕對會拒絕承認他這麼想過，因為即便是腦中一閃而過的念頭都像是已經背叛了那些陪他一路走到此刻的好友。他很想舉出幾個實例來反駁Sirius的結論，但他想不出來，的確最近的情勢惡化的有點超出他們的預測，他們一直想不通敵人到底是從哪裡得到第一手的消息，如果一切真如Sirius所說的這樣，一切就再明白不過了。  
「你認為是誰？」James聲音嘶啞，這幾個字幾乎秏盡了他所有力氣才能出口。  
對面Sirius沉默不語。Sirius會說出自己的推測，他不可能沒有想過這個問題。他和自己一樣同樣不願意面對這個破局的時刻。  
「我想我們想的應該是同一個人，Prongs。」Sirius低聲說。  
「不，我不知道是誰。」  
「你難道沒有注意到，月影已經很久沒有露面了，蟲尾即使身在遙遠的大陸另一端，還是記得偶爾捎上一點消息過來。」  
「那你覺得，我們應該怎麼做？」  
Sirius頓了一下，James感覺像是有一輩子之久。「我想我們得更換保密人了。」  
「你是什麼意思？」  
「冷靜點，Prongs，我並不是怕了或者想要退出這場遊戲，我想他們找上我只是遲早的問題，畢竟－－」Sirius沒有把話說完，James很感激這一點。  
「假使我同意更換保密人，那我們該換成誰？」  
「剩下的那一個，假使我真的被他們找到，相信我，我可是嘴硬出了名的，他們可能要花上好一陣子才能從我嘴裡得知，我並不是保密人的消息。」Sirius低聲一笑。  
「你要當誘餌。」James終於知道了他的計畫。  
「這是最好的辦法，James，『他』不會知道這個換人的計畫，知情人只有你和我，還有蟲尾，甚至連校長都不會知道，這個計畫萬無一失。」Sirius保証道。  
James沒有說話，他知道這是最好的計畫，但他如果同意了就如同送他最好的朋友上前線送死。  
「為了莉莉和Harry。」  
James還想說上什麼，Sirius已經掛上了電話。  
計畫在此刻已經形同開始。

 

-FIN-


End file.
